ImMissBrightside
Bright is a castaway from Survivor: Philippines |Tribe Wins: = 7 |Individual Immunities: = 3 |Votes Against: = 2 |Loyalties: = Erukisha Hear Dan NickoFlamez Flamboyant |Alliances: = The FuckAlliance |Days Lasted: = 39 }} Biography Bright played it smart by being quiet and non problematic during the pre-jury phase. She also won 7 out of 8 Immunities so she didn't need to do any big strategy to get the merge. She still made some though, as she was, with Flamboyant, the main cause of the threat Shook going home. As she entered the merge, she started being extremely social and strategic. She would be part of all the blindsides and would always vote in the majority, without bringing too much attention on her too early. A big mistake she regretted a lot though, was in Final 9, when she used her idol on herself rather than on Dan. Jamie had idoled himself, negating 5 votes coming from her alliance, and was standing in front of Bright saying things such as Let's get her out!. She knew she had to use it on either Dan on herself, and after hesitating a lot, she finally used it on herself, which lead her ride or die to Ponderosa. She didn't just give up though, as she pulled one of the most elaborate moves by approaching a member of the opposite side, Elijah. After Dan being idoled out, the numbers were even and it was not 5-4 in favor of her side anymore. So she told Elijah that if he voted with her the very next tribal to get rid of Jamie, she would vote with him to get rid of Erukisha in Final 5, which meant backstabbing him. Elijah, who didn't get along with Erukisha and wanted to see him out soon, took the deal. But that plan from Bright turned out to be kind of useless as Aqua, Jamie's closest ally, was pulled out of the game, which meant her alliance had gained the majority it had back again. Jamie's vote off was a big success, and it was followed by Dxrk's blindside in Final 6, who was cut by her and Erukisha, as they knew they couldn't trust him anymore. When Final 5 came, Bright had to do what she agreed on with Elijah, which was turning on her best ally, Erukisha. She had been apprehending that moment a lot, as Erukisha became a really close friend of her, so she started asking herself more and more questions. In the end, right before voting, she realized she was incapable of doing that to him, she she drastically turned on her original plan and used an idol on Erukisha, voting her biggest enemy in the season instead, Jeremy. Finally, during the finale night, Even though many jurors, like Jeremy, Jamie, Ari and Dxrk were mad at her, Bright still managed to get the other 4 votes and was crowned the winner of Season 1. Trivia * She never voted in minority. Category:S1 Cast Category:Winners Category:1st Place